LA BATALLA POR ALBA CAPS 2 Y 3
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: CAPITULOS 2 Y 3


**CAPITULO DOS: **

**¡TEUTONES!**

¡Lord Albert Andrew…! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer de largo cabello negro que con un cayado en la mano derecha, se acercaba a él - ¡Señor del Clan Highland´s Andrew! Hemos viajado muchas leguas para ponernos a vuestro servicio y unidos, terminar de una vez con la amenaza teutona en suelo británico.

Tras decir esto, la mujer de largo cabello negro hizo una profunda reverencia.

Cuando ella volvió a levantar su cabeza, notó que los ojos dorados de Lord Neil, se posaban con insistencia en ella.

Un toque en su brazo la hizo volverse, el guerrero que llevaba en su yelmo la máscara de un león le hablaba al oído.

Lord Andrew, sería conveniente que tú y tus hombres de confianza bajaran hasta aquí para poder llegar a un acuerdo.

Cuidado tío – dijo Archie al oído de Albert – podría ser una trampa.

Debo arriesgarme Archibald, debo hacerme presente no puedo ofenderles.

Tranquilo hermano – dijo Candice; ella y Eliza, con arco y flecha en la mano se acercaban de nueva cuenta al balcón- desde aquí trataremos de defenderte de cualquier cosa.

¡Vaya! hasta que ustedes se comienzan a poner de acuerdo en algo- dijo Lord Archibald, haciendo que Lady Candice sonriera y Lady Eliza torciera el rostro levantando orgullosa su nariz… como siempre.

Los Lores Albert, Archibald y Neil bajaron hasta la explanada y se sorprendieron al ver, que solo con haber perdido de vista unos minutos a los guerreros, ya la escena cambiaba a pie de lucha.

La mitad de los 58 guerreros esgrimía arcos y flechas, listos para dispararse, unos contra las dos damas elegantes del balcón, que no se amedrentaban y otras contra la guardia local, que al verlas empuñando las armas, las amenazaba también.

Pero ¡Qué es esto! – exclamó Albert.

¡Te lo dije tío, es una trampa!

¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso! – exclamó la mujer de cabello negro acercándose a ellos – Nosotros podríamos decir lo mismo de ustedes, esas dos mujeres apuntándonos a nuestro líder y a su humilde servidora apenas ustedes desaparecieron… Créame, ninguno de estos guerreros va a permitir que le suceda nada ni a su líder ni a su consejera.

Así que ¿què eres tù? ¿Alguna suerte de hechicera?- preguntó Lord Neil.

No M´Lord - contestó ella – solo soy quien aconseja a… a nuestro líder.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, consejera? – preguntó Lord Albert.

Wendolyn… para serviros – dijo la mujer con una profunda reverencia.

¡Bien por favor bajen las armas! Toda la guardia. Candice, Eliza, bajen sus arcos. No estamos en peligro ¿No es así, consejera Wendolyn?

La mujer asintió y a un movimiento de su cayado, los guerreros con cabezas de animales bajaron las armas, y las presentaron nuevamente con respeto ante el Patriarca que tenían delante.

Bien, asumo que su líder es el guerrero con cabeza de león. Que se descubra para poder conversar.

El guerrero y la mujer se miraron por un momento.

-Lo siento, ni él ni ninguno de estos guerreros descubrirá sus rostros.

-¿Cómo? ¿Eso por qué?

Eh… es como una especie de ritual, algo para la suerte. Una costumbre muy antigua de nuestros ancestros. Los yelmos no son retirados en público, sino hasta después de cumplida la misión.

Pero ¿Cómo conversaremos con tu líder, mujer?

Lo harán a través de mí, igual, ellos no hablan vuestra lengua

Bien, no creo que sea conveniente perder el tiempo – dijo Lord Albert mientras los Lores Archibald y Neil inspeccionaba al nuevo ejército que se ponía a sus servicios.

¿De dónde son estos guerreros?

No lo sé Neil ¿por qué la pregunta?

Pues nada más míralos, son pequeños, delgados. No son el tipo de hombre que yo llamaría precisamente un fiero guerrero.

¿Qué desean para luchar por la comarca del Clan Andrew?- preguntó Lord Albert mientras sus sobrinos seguían entre susurros, criticando quizás, a los 58 guerreros.

Nada, M´Lord- contestó la mujer – nuestro trabajo es matar teutones. Más bien castigar a todo el que cometa una injusticia, aunque matar teutones es más que nada un deber moral.

¿A qué te refieres con deber moral?

Los Teutones diezmaron nuestro clan, M´Lord; asesinaron a todos los hombres y las mujeres, solo quedaron… solo quedaron infantes; lo que ve aquí.

Entonces lo de ustedes es casi una venganza personal ¿no?

¿Importa eso? Desde hace casi 10 años nos hemos preparado para derrotar a esos guerreros, y lo hemos logrado, hace algunos años empezamos a perseguir teutones, usted no lo sabe pues ha estado muy ocupado protegiendo su campiña, pero muchos poblados son libres M´Lord, gracias a los guerreros que su merced ve aquí. Empezamos siendo 58 y seguimos siendo 58. No hemos perdido a ninguno desde que comenzamos a viajar. Estos guerreros son diestros en lo que hacen, muy bien entrenados y preparados. Lucharemos por usted y su gente y no pediremos nada a cambio excepto las vituallas correspondientes a cualquier guarnición ¿Alguna otra duda?

¡Yo tengo una! – dijo Lord Neil, quien tenía ya varios minutos observando la pequeña figura de un guerrero cuyo yelmo llevaba la máscara de un gato montés - ¿Estás segura que esto es un guerrero? Más parece un niño.

El guerrero de la máscara de gato montés posó sus ojos oscuros en Lord Neil, y él sintió por un momento que no debió decir eso, pero altanero como él era no se amedrentó.

-Francamente creo que esto que está aquí no aguantaría empuñar un armamento, mucho menos enfrentarse a un gigantesco teutón.

El guerrero del gato montés, apretó el puño en el mango de su espada, y miró a la consejera Wendolyn.

Ella le hizo una seña con el cayado, el guerrero asintió y se acercó hasta un tronco que estaba sembrado en medio del patio.

Era usado para practicar el tiro al blanco, tenía una altura considerable y el diámetro de grueso era de dos metros.

El guerrero simplemente se acercó, con un rápido movimiento empuñó su espada, desenvainó y dando media vuelta grácilmente, la hoja cantó en el viento y se escuchó como si apenas hubiera raspado el tronco.

Neil lanzó una ligera risita, al ver al pequeño guerrero recuperar su posición y enfundar su espada de nuevo mientras volvía a su lugar, sin aparentemente haber hecho nada.

-Lo dije, este no es un guerrero, no sé qué dem…

¡Neil cuidado muévete!

Se escuchó un crujir detrás de él; Lord Archie llegó a tiempo para tirar a su primo hacia un costado mientras el tronco, partido en dos, caía con estrépito justo en el lugar donde había estado parado.

¡Casi me mata! ¡Esto es un atentado!

No M´Lord – dijo Wendolyn – solamente le ha demostrado que las apariencias engañan, y que no por ser un guerrero… pequeño, no tiene talentos considerables. Creo, M´Lord Andrew, que su sobrino ha aprendido una lección el día de hoy.

Y que lo digas consejera. Bien, mis guardias los ubicarán para que descansen y se preparen…

No descansamos M´Lord, solicitamos vuestro permiso para montar nuestro campamento aquí mismo y dedicarnos a entrenar, si os place.

Sí, sí. Haced lo que plazca.

Estaremos listos para cuando llegue el momento.

Todo el resto de la tarde, Albert Andrew se pasó en el balcón admirando la destreza con que estos extraños guerreros entrenaban.

Sus movimientos estudiados, casi delicados, casi como si fueran una danza.

La forma como se comunicaban entre ellos por medio de señas.

Sus cabellos largos, cosa nada extraña de ver en guerreros bárbaros, pero estas cabelleras tenían algo que lo llamaba a mirarlas.

No sabía él si era la cadencia de sus ondas en cada movimiento, o su lustrosidad y brillo de las trenzas que asomaban debajo de los yelmos…

Era una estupidez.

No se podía olvidar de la magistral demostración de aquel pequeño guerrero en el patio, se había preguntado si aquel con su estatura y sus miembros delgados, había podido partir en dos a un tronco más ancho que un teutón ¿Qué podría hacer aquel guerrero alto, de hermosa cabellera rojiza escapando de debajo del yelmo de cabeza de león?

Ahora mismo esa pregunta era respondida, al ver cómo aquel guerrero, hacía retroceder a mandoble limpio a uno de sus compañeros que le servía de entrenamiento.

De cuando en cuando el guerrero se detenía y Lord Albert podía percibir la fuerza de aquella mirada sobre él mismo, y se preguntaba quién… quién era ese guerrero ¿Cuál era el misterio? ¿Por qué no se retiraban los yelmos ni las máscaras?

¿Estaría él en el derecho de exigirles por la fuerza que se descubrieran?

Y si se ofendían y luego ya no lo querían ayudar… No, eso era lo de menos, si ellos querían mantener en secreto sus rostros o quizás, las marcas de años de batallas, a él no le importaba.

Estaba tan desesperado por mantener a su gente a salvo que la identidad de aquellos guerreros le era lo de menos

Los hierros tintinearon hasta entrada la noche en que las chispas de las espadas al chocar entre si brillaban aun a la luz de las antorchas del patio, mientras él seguía admirando tal despliegue de pericia.

Luego envió a algunos sirvientes con viandas y bebidas a que alimentaran a los guerreros.

Los sirvientes volvieron con la novedad de que comieron todo lo que se les sirvió, pero no tocaron la bebida.

¿Soldados que no aprecian el vino? ¡Eso si es una novedad!

En fin, de cierto modo lo prefería, que duerman si deben pero permanezcan alerta, por cualquier cosa.

Lo único que él rogaba en silencio, es que en verdad fueran tan infalibles como decía su leyenda.

En el silencio de la madrugada fresca, mientras toda la comarca del Clan Andrew dormía, el Patriarca no lograba conciliar el sueño.

¿Estaría haciendo bien? ¿Sería correcto aceptar la ayuda de estos misteriosos guerreros?

Se levantó de su lecho y ligeramente por la cortina de su ventana, miró el campamento en su patio donde brillaban aun algunas antorchas.

Vio alguno de sus propios guardias… dormir.

No era para menos, el estrés de las malas expectativas agotaban a cualquiera; él lo estaba pero simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Vio algo más.

Sentado en una roca, cerca del inicio del campamento, el guerrero de la máscara de león afilaba su espada montando guardia.

Lentamente, sin prisa, casi con cariño, el guerrero le daba filo a la hoja de su espada con un pequeño pedernal.

De pronto Lord Andrew notó algo ¡traía la máscara levantada!

Albert hizo todo lo posible, desde su precaria posición, para lograr ver el rostro del guerrero.

Pero estaba tan oscuro y él estaba tan alto, aparte la cortina no ayudaba mucho.

Logró ver una blanca mejilla y una nariz perfilada… labios rosas como los de un niño…

El guerrero detuvo su afilar y se quedó estático un momento, como si hubiera adivinado que estaba siendo observado, tomó su máscara y la bajó hacia su rostro. Luego continuó con su trabajo.

Con un ligero suspiro el Patriarca del Clan se disponía a volver a su cama, a ver si descansaba algo. Lo necesitaba.

Pero no hay descanso para los justos cuando el mal amenaza.

En el preciso instante en que iba ya a cubrirse con sus mantas se escuchó el terrible alarido del vigía de la torre, que Albert rogaba cada día y cada noche no tener que escuchar jamás.

¡TEUTONEEEEEES! ¡A LAS ARMAS, A LAS ARMAS!

¡VIENEN LOS TEUTONEEEEES!

Albert Andrew no tuvo tiempo para quedarse parado de la impresión; con el corazón desbocado empezó a colocarse sus galas bélicas y, como dictaba la antigua costumbre, besó la espada de su padre antes de colocársela al cinto.

Al salir de su habitación, Lord Archibald y Lord Neil salieron detrás de él ataviados y armados.

Seguidamente, las puertas de las habitaciones de las damas se abrieron, Lady Candice y Lady Eliza con los cabellos trenzados y cargando arco y flechas, caminaban detrás de sus hermanos.

El momento había llegado, ahora no había tiempo para decidir quién se iba y quien no, ni para discutir con las mujeres acerca de su seguridad.

No había tiempo para elevar plegarias ni para poner a buen recaudo a nada ni nadie.

Ahora era cuando Lord Albert Andrew, Señor del Clan Highland´s Andrew pondría a prueba a sus nuevas adquisiciones bélicas.

No había tiempo para temer.

**CAPITULO TRES: **

**PLATICAS… FEMENINAS**

¡Uff! Estaba ahogándome ya ahí dentro todo el día – dijo ya en la noche, con suave voz un guerrero llevando la máscara de un oso.

Al retirarse el yelmo, una cascada de rizos negros cayeron sobre sus hombros y un rostro delicado con labios como pétalos de rosa se hicieron presentes.

-Ya somos dos Verónica – dijo otro quitándose la máscara que lo cubría, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes claros y su cabello rubio oscuro.

- ¿Vieron al pedante aquel? Decir que parezco un niño ¡Ja! – dijo una voz casi infantil; el yelmo con mascara de gato montés cayó y una muchachita trigueña y de cabello oscuro se daba a ver.

-Pero le diste su merecido ¿no es así pequeña Anilù?

Varias risas delicadas y juveniles se escucharon dentro de la gran tienda mientras el resto de los yelmos eran retirados.

Una a una, 56 jovencitas retiraban sus cascos, grebas, y armamentos, para refrescarse un momento antes de continuar con el teatro que llevan representando casi 10 años y que las ha mantenido con vida y a salvo a pesar de todo.

¡Shhh! – dijo Wendolyn entrando a la tienda con un dedo en los labios al escuchar las risas de sus compañeras.

Detrás de ella entraba Cabeza de León solemnemente.

¡Cállense de una buena vez! ¿¡Acaso están buscando que nos descubran!

No te enfades Wendolyn, andas como nerviosa, bruja – dijo una muy alta.

-¡Bruja tú Lorena! Y ustedes son las que me ponen nerviosa a mí. Tú Anilù, vuelves a mirar así a uno de los Lores y si te castigan yo no me meteré…

Ya hemos hablado de eso Wendolyn…- una voz suave y modulada habló detrás de ella.

El yelmo de la cabeza de León fue retirado para dar paso a un hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas y labios sonrosados.

Pero la delicadeza de sus facciones, contrastaban con la firmeza de su mirada oscura.

-Nadie, por muy Lord que sea, toca a ninguno de mis guerreros. Nosotras no servimos nadie, no debemos pleitesía ni fidelidad a nadie que no seamos nosotras mismas. Si estamos aquí no es por Lord Andrew ni su familia, estamos aquí por Alba entera, para lograr erradicar a la amenaza teutónica de una vez por todas.

Si Machel, pero ¿qué hubiese sucedido si aquel tronco hubiera caído sobre el Lord aquel?

¡Se lo hubiera buscado, por arrogante!

¡Ya Luisy, no argumentes más! ¿Ves Machel, ves? Luego yo soy la amargada y la nerviosa.

La joven líder rió por lo bajo

Tranquilidad ¿sí?… chicas, sean buenas por favor, no hagamos de nuestra querida Wendolyn un manojo de nervios.

Las chicas rieron una vez más.

¡Oh Machel no las arengues en mi burla!... Hago lo que puedo.

Y lo haces de maravilla querida Wendolyn, sin ti siendo nuestra voz y nuestro rostro todos estos años, no sé qué hubiera sido ya de nosotras.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpes en el travesaño de la tienda.

-¡Shh! ¡Shhhh! Diga quién es y lo que desea – dijo Wendolyn acercándose a la entrada, mientras Machel se colocaba a un costado con una daga en ristre.

-Nuestro Lord Andrew envía de comer y de beber para los nobles guerreros, mujer.

¡Ay, las respuestas a todas mis plegarias!- dijo Anilù lanzándose a la entrada de la tienda, siendo detenida providencialmente por Angie que la agarrò por la solapa.

Shh… muchachita impertinente – susurró Machel, y de igual forma agregó – Mimi, Minuet, Aly; colóquense sus yelmos y salgan a recibir eso. Ya era hora de que este Lord nos atendiera como nos merecemos.

Pero, es guapo ¿no Machelita? – dijo Wendolyn, a quien no se le había escapado la mirada de su compañera.

Sí, bastante- dijo Machel con una sonrisa sospechosa – así como Lord Neil ¿Eh Wendo?

Triunfante, con el orgulloso silencio de la mujer de cabello negro como trofeo, Machel se sentó a comer con merecido gusto.

Después de tantos años, las dos se conocían tan bien.

Luego de comer, Las jóvenes aseaban sus cuerpos con mucho cuidado, y con la luz del candil muy baja, para no ser vislumbradas por ninguno de los de afuera.

Así mismo deliberaban cosas importantes y también, cosas sin importancia.

-¿Vieron a Lord Archibald? – dijo una de las más jóvenes con mirada soñadora.

-¡Ay Jovana! Tú siempre te prendas de los elegantes jajaja.

-¡No es verdad Mimi!- contestó la chica con un puchero.

-A mí me pareció muy atractivo Lord Neil- dijo la segunda con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mimi – dijo la más chiquilla del grupo

- ¡Tú cállate Ani! Ya te dijimos que tú vas a ser doncella hasta que cumplas cuarenta años jajajaja. Ademàs hoy casi le matas.

-¡Ay Jana! ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?– replico la chica – es atractivo, aunque es muy arrogante, pero quizás en eso radique su encanto… ¿A ti cual te pareció más gallardo Wendolyn?

-No estés preguntando tonterías muchacha, mejor por qué no piensan en quienes hará la primera guardia de la noche.

Yo la haré- dijo Machel colocándose ya sus vestiduras con el cabello aun mojado.

¿Sola? – preguntaron varias.

Si, sola- contestó la líder mientras se acomodaba el yelmo – ustedes descansen, no sabemos lo que puede deparar el día de mañana… o esta misma noche quizás.

Tarde en la noche, más bien ya de madrugada, la joven guerrera disfrazada de león no encontraba mejor entretenimiento para pasar su guardia que afilando su espada.

La había encontrado hace 10 años entre los muertos de su pueblo.

Era la primera espada que había tocado en su vida, y con ella cegó una vida por primera vez para defender a sus amigas.

Cuantas cabezas ha visto rodar esa misma espada desde entonces, cuantos pechos ha atravesado; cuanta sangre enemiga ha hecho derramar…

La joven se levantó la máscara un momento, a pesar de la frescura de la madrugada, no cabía duda que el cuero curtido de la máscara podía ser sofocante.

Pensar, que desde aquel día nefasto ella y sus amigas dedicaron su vida a lograr un día derribar un ejército teutón.

Tantas veces tuvieron que huir despavoridas sabiéndose vencidas cuando aún eran jovenzuelas.

Más que nada por salvaguardar la seguridad de las más chicas del grupo, Anilù y Jana por ejemplo, que a la cuenta eran tan solo unas niñas pequeñas.

Pero de esos tiempos ya mucho ha pasado.

Cuántas cicatrices guardan sus jóvenes cuerpos, tantas y tanto es el esfuerzo, el aprendizaje, el entrenamiento… todo lo que han tenido que perder para ganar.

Todo lo que han tenido que ver morir para poder vivir.

Pero faltaba poco, uno a uno los reductos teutónicos han sido minados por ellas, por el ejército de los 58 guerreros… por 58 mujeres una más joven que la otra… Si la gente supiera.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Ahora estaban aquí, en el primer eslabón de las Tierras Albas, los guardianes del Ness, los que protegen la entrada al territorio Albo.

¿Y nadie los quiere ayudar? ¿De qué está hecho el orgullo escocés?

Admiraba al hombre que las había recibido, y a su hermano, y a sus sobrinos. Cualquier cosa serían; Arrogantes, mimados, niños bien… lo que sea, pero no cabía duda de que eran unos valientes.

Hasta sus hermanas lo eran, no cualquier princesita se aposta en un balcón a empuñar un arco y flechas, sabiendo que tiene un margen de oportunidad de 1 en 58 de acertar o morir en el intento… Tal vez, con mujeres así en su familia, de estos no deberían esconderse… pero nadie sabe.

Él… lo admiraba, desde el momento en que vio a su pequeño ejército siendo diezmado por los malditos teutones a orillas del Ness en una cobarde trampa.

Lo admiró, porque ningún hombre muere así por un líder que no se ha ganado el amor y la admiración de su gente.

Le bastó ver la entrega de esos soldados para saber que Lord Albert Andrew era un hombre de verdad.

Salvar a su hermano menor y traerlo a casa aún con vida no fue ningún esfuerzo, el chico merecía vivir y Andrew merecía verlo con vida.

Pero nunca pensó… nunca imaginó…

Que al verlo de pie en aquel balcón, con sus ojazos azules brillando a la luz de la tarde que moría y su cabello dorado ondeando al frío viento highlander, iba a sentir que el pecho le brincaría con esa potencia.

Sí; la visión la dejó impávida, y sabe que no fue la única.

Pocas han sido las que ponderaron el garbo de los otros hombres de la Casa de Andrew, y eso era porque las demás no habían visto más hombre que a él… igual que ella.

"_¿Qué te pasó Machel?"_ se preguntaba la joven mientras el filo e su espada iba abrillantándose más y más _"¡Te quedaste impávida! Ni en medio de la más cruda batalla te ha sucedido jamás y ahora, con solo verlo te quedaste tiesa. No Machel tu no, a ti no te pueden pasar esas cosas. Cualquiera de tus guerreras puede dejar ir su corazón tras de un imposible, menos tú. Porque de ti depende que lo que queda de tu clan siga unido y con vida…" _

De pronto una extraña sensación la hizo salir de sus elucubraciones; el pedernal que bailaba sobre la hoja de su espada se detuvo y aguzó todos los sentidos. Sí, una mirada pesaba sobre ella.

Miró a ambos lados, los guardias dormían… No, no era prudente quitarse el yelmo, si ya lo sabía ella y vivía peleándose con sus compañeras por ese tema. Y ahora el error lo comete ella ¡Qué tonta!

Sin levantar su rostro, más bien escondiéndolo; su mano arrastró la máscara de león nuevamente hacia su sitio.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando…

¡TEUTONEEEEEEES! ¡A LAS ARMAS, A LAS ARMAS!

¡VIENEN LOS TEUTONEEEEEEES!

Como impulsada por un resorte la mujer se levantó de su asiento mientras de la gran tienda salían ya con rapidez infalible una a una sus 58 compañeras armadas como se debe.

La gran puerta empezó a retumbar haciendo temblar todo el recinto a su alrededor.

Machel hizo algunas señas a sus chicas de espada, y en sigilosa escuadra de apostaron a los lados de las puertas, mientras Wendolyn y sus aqueras se colocaban a distancia prudencial.

A una orden de la consejera las puertas fueron liberadas, con un último estruendo las mismas caen y el enemigo se hace presente.

La fiera cara del teutón, su sonrisa tétrica queda en nada, al ver delante de sí un patio solitario sin nadie que les haga frente.

Uno muy alto y barbado, se expresión atemorizante se hizo presente dando unos pasos al interior del recinto.

Un silbido en el viento y el invasor no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando una flecha se clavó certera y profunda en su ojo derecho matándolo, en el acto.

Una mujer de largo cabello negro ondeando al viento de la noche es la causante, mientras las figuras a sus flancos, arcos en ristre esperan la señal para emularla.

Rugiendo como animales los teutones entran en estampida hacia ella.

Con un rugido igual al del león en su casco; la líder de las 58 con certero movimiento blande su espada contra uno, contra tres.

Las demás la emulan, la escaramuza se arma, mientras de lejos, Wendolyn y las arqueras son apoyo certero.

No hay tiempo de dar órdenes a nadie, no hay tiempo ni de sentir ni de pensar. Mucho menos de llegar a saber lo que significa el miedo.

Solo las espadas se entienden ahora. Nada más tiene lugar...


End file.
